


Tea Time

by bowsofwrath



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: shkinkmeme, Crack, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsofwrath/pseuds/bowsofwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m so manly it’s like shagging twelve men, really. John’s a right lucky bastard.”<br/>from the shkinkmeme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

“I’m so manly it’s like shagging twelve men, really. John’s a right lucky bastard.”

Sherlock Holmes choked on the tea he was drinking managing to pull his handkerchief from his pocket in time to prevent anymore of it from spilling from his nose. “I beg your pardon” he asked?  
Mary Watson sighed and placed her tea cup on the table. “I don’t know what you thought about me previously but I can assure you that I am an excellent shag. John may have two more continents of experience than I do, but I have more than enough skill to make up for it.”

“In fact after our wedding night John’s limp was much worse than normal” Mary said. “Would you like another cup Mr. Holmes” she asked picking up the tea pot? “No Thank you” he replied. “Come to think of it” Mary said as she poured herself another cup “John couldn’t walk in a straight line for that entire week. We also had to pay for the damage to the bed. We literally broke the head board right off.”  
Holmes looked at his hostess not really sure what to say. 

“You may have found all of this enlightening, but it isn‘t the reason I invited you over Mr. Holmes” Mary said. “I’m sure” Holmes replied.  
“You see I aim to find out exactly what that 'thing you do with your tongue' is that drives John absolutely mad. I will not take no for an answer and I have a few techniques I can teach you in exchange.” Mary said.

Homes smiled as he took a sip from his now cold cup of tea. “Which thing I can do with my tongue is it you want to learn? I know quite a few.”


End file.
